Pour l'avenir d'un clan
by Canelle
Summary: Hyuga et Uchiwa, deux grands noms du village de Konoha. Pour les enfants de ces familles, le clans doit passer avant tout, mais toute les décisions ne méneront pas au succès. Quelle sera la décision de Hinata pour l'avenir?
1. Deux Hyuga

Pour l'avenir d'un clan

NDA:Ne suit pas les évenements du manga à partir du tome 19 à peu près. L'histoire alternera entre un point de vue exterieure, le point de vue de Hinata et celui de Neji. 

**Chapitre 1: Deux Hyugas.**

Hinata POV- 

Regardez, les années ont passée au villages. Des choses ont changée. Le visage de la cinquième Hokage Tsunade est gravé sur la falaise de pierre. Sous son commandement, notre village s'est allié avec le village du Sable pour vaincre l'Akatsuki. Ce fut une très longue opération, mais elle a été couronnée de succès. L'Akatsuki a été détruite et ses membres sont presque tous morts à présents. Orochimaru a été tué, lui aussi, et son organisation démantelée. Notre village prospère sous la direction du cinquième Hokage. 

J'ai 18 ans maintenant et je suis Chuunin. Je sais, ce n'est pas brillant pour l'héritière des Hyuga de n'être que Chuunin. Mon cousin Neji est déjà Jounin, lui. Il s'entraine très régulièrement avec mon père et ma petite sur Hanabi. Tous les trois sont des combattants exceptionnels, mais pas moi. je vois bien que mon père aurait préféré avoir Neji comme fils, plutôt que moi comme fille. 

Et puis, en réalité, progresser en combat ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, je préfère de loin m'occuper de mes herbes médicinales et de mes crèmes de soins. J'aime l'odeur de ma petites chambre, pleine de fleurs et de feuilles. Je mène une vie tranquille entre les missions avec mon équipe, l'entrainement quotidien et mes préparations d'herboriste. Pourtant je ressent comme un vide dans mon coeur. 

Neji POV- 

Le souffle court, mon oncle et moi-même avons fait une pause dans notre séance d'entrainement dans la cour du manoir Hyuga. Je suis en train d'apprendre une nouvelle technique, assez difficile à maitriser. Ma cousine Hinata nous voyant nous arreter est partie en cuisine nous chercher du thé. Elle est vite de retour, avec trois tasses chaudes. Le thé parfumé nous détend après tant d'effort. Hinata ne s'est naturellement pas joint à notre entrainement. Mon oncle lui avait pourtant proposé de lui apprendre cette technique, mais elle a décliné l'offre. Il n'a pas insisté. Il a renoncé à essayer de former Hinata aux techniques supérieures des Hyugas.   
il me les enseigne, à moi, Neji, membre de la branche secondaire. 

C'est normal, je suis actuellement le plus puissant de ma générations dans la famille. Hanabi est douée, mais elle est encore trop jeune pour vraiment dominer le style. Notre équipe , avec Tenten et Lee est une des meilleure au village, et je commence à être célèbre dans les autres villages Ninjas aussi. Je réussis quasiment toutes les missions qui me sont confiée, et je vais même sans doute devenir Anbus. 

Après avoir bu son thé avec nous, Hinata repart vers sa chambre et je décide de rentrer chez moi aussi. Je prends congé et je me dirige vers la porte. A ma grande surprise, je vois le kimono noir et bleu de Hinata sortir par la grande porte. Quelques pas rapides, je sort du manoir à mon tour et je rattrapes Hinata dans la rue.   
Neji: "Hinata-sama!"   
Elle se retourne et me sourit.   
Neji: "Ou allez-vous comme ça?"   
Hinata: "Je vais dans la foret cueillir des plantes, j'en ai besoin pour une potion."   
Je la regarde brièvement, elle porte juste son Kimono et un panier. Quelques Kunais sont dissimulés dans ses manches, mais c'est tout.   
Neji: "Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir comme ça. Si vous étiez attaquée..""   
Hinata: "Je sais me défendre."   
Neji: " Demander à quelques gardes de vous accompagner quand vous sortez du village."   
Hinata ne répond rien et poursuit sa route. Je la suit du regard, indécis. Elle n'a visiblement pas l'intention de prendre une escorte... Quelle fille obstinée! je devrais pourtant savoir qu'elle est comme ça. Inébranlable. Bon, tant pis.   
Neji: "Je viens avec vous."   
Hinata: "Ne te donne pas cette peine pour moi, Neji Nii-san."   
Je la suis quand même. Moi aussi je sais m'obstiner. 

Lentement, Hinata avance dans les sous-bois, examinant avec attention le sol et les arbres environnants. Parfois elle cueille quelques feuilles, ou détache un morceau d'écorce, sans avoir l'air de trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Je dois bien avouer n'avoir pas la moindre idée de l'utilisation des plantes qui s'accumulent dans son panier.   
Hinata: "Il n'y en a plus par ici, c'est ennuyeux..." 

Elle se parlait sans doute plus à elle même qu'à moi. Puis elle continue à s'éloigner dans les profondeurs des bois. Mon regard balaie continuellement les alentours, cherchant le moindre signe de danger, mais personne en vue. Même les bêtes sauvages ne sont pas troublées par nos pas silencieux. Je jette un regard en direction du village pour évaluer la distance, mais je ne vois que le moutonnement vert des arbres. Je réalise soudain... un Genjutsu! 

Je tire Hinata par le bras pour la faire se relever, cherchant du regard la moindre trace de chakra qui m'indiquerait l'origine du sort. Hinata aussi cherche le danger des yeux.   
Un bref flash sur la gauche, j'ai juste le temps de pousser Hinata hors de la trajectoire de la boule de feu. Ennemi repéré. 

Il ne se cache plus, il sait que maintenant que mon regard l'a accroché, je ne le lâcherai plus. Cheveux noirs, vêtements noirs, yeux rouges, le dernier survivant de l'Akatsuki, qui avait échappé de justesse à mon oncle lors de l'attaque de leur repaire, est revenu au village. 

Itachi Uchiwa. 


	2. Deux Hyugas, un Uchiwa

**Chapitre 2: Deux Hyugas, un Uchiwa.**

Hinata et moi sommes en garde, un peu éloigné l'un de l'autre, mais mes yeux rouges ne regardent pas Hinata. Ce n'est pas un adversaire intéressant, trop faible. Par contre...   
Itachi: "Il paraît que tu es la nouvelle étoile montante du village, Hyuga Neji. Voyons ce que tu vaux." 

Je pensais vraiment être devenu plus fort. Mais face à la vitesse fulgurante des mouvements d'Itachi, face à sa maitrise de tous les arts Ninjas... je réalise combien je suis encore faible. Je n'ai aucune chance...   
Neji: "Hinata! sauve toi! lance l'alerte au village!" 

Elle part en courant pendant que je lance une attaque sur mon ennemi. J'aurais au moins réussi à protéger ma cousine... avant de mourir. Le Genjutsu a toujours été mon point faible, et me voilà maintenant prisonnier d'une de ces illusions qui paralysent les nerfs, incapable de m'en défaire.   
Itachi: " Combat sans aucun intérêt... Voyons si les autres Hyuga font le poids face à moi."   
Il va m'achever, la lame noir de son kunai luit dans sa main.   
Neji: "Qu'est ce que tu as contre les Hyugas?"   
Il avance jusqu'à être face à moi.   
Itachi: " Rien. Je cherche juste des adversaires puissants." 

Il recule brusquement pour éviter une volée de dards métalliques. Dans l'espace entre Itachi et moi, un kimono noir et bleu atterrit en position défensive.   
Hinata: "Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher aux membres de ma famille!"   
Itachi: "Ecarte-toi, tu gènes."   
Hinata: "Non! Vous aves bien vu que vous êtes le plus fort! laissez-le partir ! Vous êtes sans doute plus fort que n'importe qui de mon clan, alors ne vous souciez pas de nous." 

Le kunai d'Itachi disparaît dans sa main. Son visage inexpressif semble tout à coup montrer un peu d'interet. Non! Il ne va quand même pas se battre avec elle! Elle se ferait balayer en un instant! Je tente de crier à Hinata de fuir, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge paralysée. Je n'arrives pas à me libérer non plus, rien à faire. 

Sous le regard d'Itachi, Hinata s'est troublée et a resserré sa garde, prête à bloquer le moindre assaut. Mais Itachi se contente de rester là, à quelques mètres, et de la détailler;   
Itachi: "Tu es l'héritière des Hyuga, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais au contraire défendre l'honneur de ton clan."   
Hinata: "L'honneur du clan ne sert à rien s'il n'y a plus personne pour porter le nom. Si vous tuerez les gens de ma famille, les Ninja finiront par oublier notre nom, comme maintenant le nom des Uchiwa est en train de disparaître... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Un nom n'est qu'un nom. Ce qui compte pour moi, ce sont les membres de ma famille. Alors pour les protéger, je suis prête à tout. "   
Itachi: "Même à mourir?"   
Hinata: "Oui, s'il le faut... mais avez-vous vraiment besoin de ma mort? Ne puis-je pas vous offrir quelque chose d'autre que ma vie pour que vous épargniez les miens?" 

Seul le silence lui répond. Hinata n'a sans doute pas remarqué, mais quand elle a parlé de la disparition du nom Uchiwa, Itachi a cillé. Légèrement. Quelle inconsciente, c'est comme si elle le provoquait... Les Uchiwas sont très fiers, et depuis longtemps sont rivaux des Hyugas. 

Le silence s'éternise, Hinata ne bouge pas sous le regard perçant d'Itachi, et au contraire n'hésite pas à accrocher ses yeux avec ses grands yeux blancs. Et tout à coup, la tension se dénoue. Hinata rougit et baisse les yeux, troublée. Itachi a un petit sourire.   
Itachi: "D'accord, je passe un marché avec toi, héritière des Hyugas. Je ne m'attaque pas aux tiens, et en échange... tu deviens ma femme et la mère de mes enfants."   
Hinata: "J..je... je suis d'accord."   
Itachi: "Je reviendrais te voir pour sceller l'accord. " 

Et il disparaît. L'illusion qui me retenait prisonnier se dissipe et je peux secouer Hinata violemment.   
Neji: "Tu as perdu la tête, Hinata? "   
Elle me regarde étrangement. Elle semble..très sereine d'un seul coup.   
Hinata: "Tu me tutoie, Neji Nii-san, maintenant?"   
Neji: " Je.. désolé, Hinata-sama.."   
Hinata: " ça me va. C'est mieux ainsi, non? Nous sommes comme frères et surs, après tout. Et je n'ai pas perdu la tête, tu sais."   
Neji: "Mais passer un pacte avec un criminel aussi dangereux..."   
Hinata: "..Protégeras notre famille, au moins pour un moment. Penses tu que nous ayons le moindre chance de survie contre lui?"   
Neji: "..non."   
Hinata: " Alors c'est bon. Peux-tu me promettre de garder tout cela secret, Neji? Je ne voudrais pas... que mes parents le saches. Ils risqueraient de vouloir s'attaque à Itachi..." 

Je me sens honteux. j'ai été incapable de tenir tête à cet homme, incapable de protéger notre clans, incapable de protéger ma propre cousine... C'est elle qui a du se sacrifier pour me défendre. J'ai maintenant une dette énorme envers elle. Elle n'a pas seulement protégé les siens, elle a protégé ma famille, aussi.   
Neji: " Je le promet. Je ne dirais rien."   
Hinata:" bien, Rentrons, maintenant." 

Elle récupère tranquillement son panier et ses armes fichées dans les arbres, puis nous repartons vers le village. Comment peut-elle sourire comme ça dans notre situation? 

Hinata POV- 

Neji m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, et je suis rentrée chez moi sans plus de problème. Après avoir posé ma récolte sur ma table, je m'assois devant mes plantes pour réfléchir. Quelle étrange rencontre... quand j'ai vu Neji en danger, j'ai fais demi-tour pour venir l'aider sans y penser à deux fois. Et mes paroles sont sorties toutes seules. C'est à cause de ce regard rouge... calme, maitrisé et réfléchi... Il y a tant de Ninja qui ont un regard assoiffé de sang et de violence, mais pas lui. Etrange pour un criminel aussi redouté. Il a soif d'autre chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi... 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu en moi de bien mais ça lui a plut. C'est surprenant, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un à l'air satisfait de ce qu'il trouve en moi. ça m'a fait plaisir. 

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie vient de basculer. Je ne réalise pas encore très bien... mais je crois que plus rien ne sera comme avant pour moi. 


	3. Une Hyuga, un Uchiwa

  
**Chapitre 3: Une Hyuga, un Uchiwa.**

Rien n'a changé pour moi en apparence. La vie continue. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'être différente, l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois que je vaux quelque chose. je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas peur. Qu'attends Itachi de moi réellement? Que va-t-il se passer quand il me recontactera? hé, ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer, je sais. Je sais comment on fait les enfants, merci... ce sera ma première fois. J'ai un peu peur. Mais je me suis engagée, et je tiendrai parole. Une Hyuga ne revient jamais sur sa parole, nous somme des femmes d'honneur. Voudra-t-il que je partes avec lui? ou vais-je rester au village? Ah, que de questions qui s'agitent! Et pourquoi ce sentiment d'impatience, pourquoi cette attente pleine d'espoir et de crainte? 

POV exterieur- 

Une nouvelle mission qui commence, et Hinata n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de son... "fiancé". Tant qu'elle est au village, Neji ne la lache plus d'une semelle maintenant. Son inquiétude pour elle touche beaucoup Hinata, mais elle s'inquiètes de ce qu'il pourrait faire le jour ou Itachi viendra la voir. Heureusement, quand Hinata part en mission avec Kiba et Shino, il ne peut les suivre. Les trois chuunins ont marché toute la journée pour délivrer un message au château du Feu, et ils sont plutot fatigués tous les trois. Ils resteront ce soir dans une auberge à la capitale pour repartir demain matin. Hinata s'affale sur son lit, alors que Kiba, toujours en forme emmène Akamaru courir un peu, et que Shino va acheter de quoi manger. Elle reste seule dans la chambre. On frappe a la porte, elle concentre mon Byakugan pour regarder qui c'est à travers le mur... et saute du lit lui ouvrir.   
Hinata: "Itachi!" 

Il met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. A voix basse, il lui donne rendez-vous pour ce soir, puis disparaît rapidement dans le couloir, juste avant que Kiba ne monte à l' étage. Shino aussi revient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne soupçonne la visite que vient de recevoir Hinata. Celle-ci s'éclipse discrètement un peu plus tard, trouvant une bonne excuse que les deux garçon écoutent d'une oreille distraite, occupé par leur jeu de carte. Elle sort et se dirige vers le point de Rendez-vous, un peu nerveuse. Mais un grand manteau noir apparaît dans la rue sur la droite et lui fait signe discrètement avant de disparaître par une ruelle. Elle le suit. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'attendrai pas au point de rendez-vous, trop dangereux. A distance, elle marche derrière lui, ses yeux en Byakugan fixé sur son visage. Si beau. 

Itachi finit par s'arrêter et l'attendre devant un bâtiment plutôt vétuste. C'est le bureau d'état-civil du quartier Est. Toujours sans un mot, il fait entrer la jeune fille dans le batiment tout en formant rapidement des signes avec ses mains. Ce silence n'effraye pas Hinata, et la réconforte au contraire. S'il lui avait parlé, elle n'aurait sur quoi répondre. Les quelques employés présents en ce début de soirée se font happer par le Genjustsu sans même s'en rendre compte. A leur yeux, c'est un couple banal qui vient de rentrer dans la mairie. Itachi prend la main d'Hinata pour la tirer devant le bureau d'accueil.   
Itachi: " Mariez nous. tout de suite. "   
Employé de la mairie: " il faut auparavant remplir la demande et.."   
Itachi pose deux rouleaux sur le bureau.   
Itachi " C'est déjà fait." 

Hinata est surprise de voir que ce sont deux contrats de mariage, parfaitement rédigés et dans les règles, à son nom et à Itachi. Elle en lit rapidement les clauses, et fait un léger signe de tête pour dire qu'elle les accepte. ça lui convient. L'employé est un peu surpris, mais toujours influencé par le Genjutsu, accepte finalement. Hinata signe à coté d'Itachi en bas du rouleau et l'employé prononce les phrases habituelles avant de déclarer: "Vous etes mari et femme à présent." Puis se tournant vers Itachi: "Vous avez le droit d'embrasser la mariée." 

Hinata est surprise par une main qui relève doucement son menton et des lèvres qui se pose brièvement sur les siennes. Pour le coup, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Itachi prend un des rouleaux et donne le deuxième à Hinata.   
Itachi: " Place le aux archives du village, et fais-en une copie pour ton clan."   
Encore toute rouge, elle hoche la tête et range le rouleau dans sa sacoche. Puis elle le suit vers la sortie. L'illusion se dissipe sans heurts quand ils sortent, et aucuns des employés présents ne s'est aperçu qu'ils ont marié les héritiers des deux plus grandes familles de Ninjas du feu. 

Ils marchent cote à cote maintenant dans les rues, sans se toucher, pour ne pas gêner leur liberté de mouvement et pouvoir fuir au moindre signe de danger. Un hotel isolé, ils entrent. Itachi prend la clé d'une chambre à un réceptionniste sous genjustsu, indifférent aux couples qui entrent et sortent de son hotel. Maintenant, Hinata a franchement peur, mais essaye de le cacher au mieux.   
Itachi: " Ne tremble pas comme ça, ça va aller. Déshabille toi et allonges toi. Je vais pratiquer un justu sur toi. " 

docilement, Hinata s'exécute et s'allonge, cachant tout ce qu'elle peut avec ses mains, fermant les yeux comme pour se protéger. Il la fait décroiser les mains et les pose a plat de chaque coté d'elle. Hinata aurait presque envie de pleurer. Elle tressaille quand les doigts chauds d'Itachi commencent à tracer les signes sur son ventre.   
Puis, petit à petit, elle se calme. Les doigts courent sur sa peau avec douceur et le silence ambiant l'apaise. Elle peut même ouvrir les yeux et le regarder travailler. Il est nu lui aussi, ses yeux rouges concentrés sur le sort qu'il est en train de tracer. Mais de temps en temps, ils se tournent vers d'autres parties du corps de Hinata, brièvement, avant de revenir à leur tache. Hinata pourrait presque croire qu'ils s'animent en la regardant. Leurs regards finissent par se croiser et Hinata se sent bêtement rougir. Il lui donne une pichenette sur le nez, le recouvrant de rouge, avec un bref sourire. Elle rit. Il y a sûrement un peu de Genjutsu dans l'air, car Hinata se sent maintenant parfaitement détendue. 

Le tracé est fini, et Itachi pose sa paume de main sur le ventre de Hinata pour activer le sort. Une sorte de chaleur intense se propage dans les veines de la jeune fille qui gémit. Enfin, tout s'arrête, laissant Hinata haletante. La main sur son ventre ne se relève pas et glisse vers sa poitrine.   
Hinata: " I..Itachi..."   
Sa voix sonne étrangement suppliante et alanguie aux oreilles de Hinata. Une deuxième main lui caresse la taille, des lèvres viennent mordiller son cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Hinata se laisse entrainer et enlace de ses bras blancs le corps chaud qui se pose sur le sien. Désir, désir de Hinata pour Itachi, désir de Itachi pour Hinata. Elle le voit sur son visage. Elle est heureuse. 

Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Très bien passé même. Itachi s'habille le premier et caresse doucement le ventre de Hinata, toujours allongée et n'ayant pas l'envie de se lever.   
Itachi: " Je reviendrai te voir." 

Et il part. Elle quitte l'hotel un peu plus tard et revient dans celui de son équipe, où les deux garçons jouent toujours aux cartes. Elle se joint à eux et ils jouent encore longtemps dans la nuit. 

De retour chez elle, Hinata fait une copie du contrat qu'elle glisse simplement dans l'armoire des documents la concernant. Elle est très rarement ouverte. ça tombe bien, Hinata n'a pas envie de le dire à sa famille. Ce n'est pas qu'il y ait une clause de silence dans le contrat, c'est quelque chose qu'elle veut cacher à sa famille, pour des raisons qui ne sont même pas claires pour elle . Ensuite, même chose pour les archives du village. Le préposé aux dépôt prend le rouleau et le range dans les archives sans poser de questions. Son travail exige discrétion et confidentialité. 


	4. Deux Hyugas, un professeur, un Hokage

**Chapitre 4: Deux Hyugas, un professeur, un Hokage.**

Neji POV- 

Quand Hinata m'a annoncé qu'elle et Itachi s'était marié et qu'elle était enceinte, je crois que je suis resté au moins 5 minutes la bouche ouverte sans rien dire. Puis je lui ait fait répéter. Et pourtant je savais bien qu'elle avait prit cet engagement... mais qu'elle m'annonce ça comme ça, tranquillement, comme elle pourrait me parler de sa nouvelle paire de sandales ... ça m'a un peu sidéré. Je lui demande où, quand, pourquoi, comment...? non pas comment, pas la peine de me raconter. Elle répond à tout, avec un petit sourire... de fierté. Oui, c'est de la fierté et de la joie que je lit sur son visage. 

Neji: "Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse, Hinata? C'est Itachi?"   
Oups, question un peu maladroite et je rougis légèrement. Mais je ne peux rivaliser avec la couleur de ses joues à elle. D'une petite voix scandalisée, elle me gronde: " ..N-N-Neji!"   
Neji: " Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire! je veux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si épanouie maintenant."   
Hinata: " Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je suis vraiment contente de ce que j'ai fait."   
Neji: " Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi? Tu en a parlé a tes parents?"   
Hinata: "...Non... et je ne leur dirais rien. Je ne veux pas... je... Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive... comme moi j'ai vécu, ni comme toi, ni comme Hanabi... Je ne veux pas l'élever comme une arme vivante. Alors pour ça, il faut que je partes, que je le caches, autant que je peux."   
Neji: " En plus, tu vas grossir. Comment tu vas faire pour les missions?"   
Hinata: "Je vais arrêter quelques temps, peut-être travailler, par exemple dans une pharmacie..."   
Neji: " Tu n'en n'as pas besoin, Hinata. Notre famille te versera tout l'argent dont tu as besoin, si nous arrivons à les convaincre. Tu en a subis tous les désagréments sans te plaindre, maintenant profites de ton titre d'héritière, Hinata." 

Il est temps que je partes, mes équipiers m'attendent sans doute déjà... Il faut que je remettes à plus tard tout ce que j'ai envie de dire à Hinata. Mais au moins l'essentiel.   
Neji: "Demande à ton père qu'il m'assigne à être ton garde du corps, ça le rassurera si je suis là pour te protéger. "   
Hinata fait un petit signe de tête en guise de réponse, et elle part. Elle a d'autres personnes à prévenir dans le village. 

POV exterieur- 

Après Neji, Hinata se dirige vers l'appartement de Kurenai. Heureusement que son professeur est une femme, sinon Hinata n'aurait jamais pu parler d'un problème aussi personnel à un homme. Assise sur le canapé, Hinata se tortille un peu et joue avec ses doigts, se demandant comment commencer. A coté d'elle, Kurenai attend patiemment qu'elle se confie. Hinata a surement quelque chose de très important à lui dire pour venir la voir exprès. ça y est, elle prend sa respiration, elle va parler.   
Hinata: " Kurenai-sensei... je suis enceinte." 

Un Ninja ne montre jamais ses émotions, c'est la règle d'or, et Kurenai reste imperturbable. Elle se lève du canapé, sort du placard une bouteille de whisky, s'en sert un verre et le vide d'un trait. Après, elle peut enfin parler: "Ah." 

Grand silence frisé, interrompu par Hinata: " Je... voilà.. euh... il ne faut pas que mes parents le sachent... et je ne peux pas continuer les missions et..."   
Kurenai: "Minute, minute, minute! C'est arrivé comment? c'est qui?"   
Hinata: " Je ne le dirais pas. Pour certaines raisons, il faut que ça reste secret."   
Pour protéger son enfant. Pour protéger Itachi, aussi. 

Kurenai se livre à une rapide évaluation des possibilité. Dans le village, elle voit soit Naruto, soit Kiba (penser à l'interroger demain à ce sujet)... quoique il y a quelques chunins qui aiment bien Hinata... et si c'était un coup de Kakashi? Ces derniers temps, il y a eut aussi des Ninjas du Vent au village aussi...! 

Hinata: " Vous ne trouverez pas qui c'est, Kurenai-sensei. Est-ce que vous pouvez me promettre de garder le secret? Si jamais ma famille l'apprend..."   
Kurenai: " Ce sera l'apocalypse, j'imagine... Tu es une Hyuga, une des pièces maitresse de notre village. Il faut que tu en parles à l'Hokage, en priorité. Elle saura décider ce qui sera la mieux pour toi et pour le village. Je t'accompagnes, on y va tout de suite." 

Les deux femmes traversent rapidement la ville pour rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage Tsunade, Kurenai choisissant avec soin son itinéraire pour que Hinata n'ai pas de sauts importants à faire. Il faut faire attention aux chocs, surtout au début. 

A Tsunade, Hinata dit la même chose qu'à Kurenai, rien de plus. Dans son agenda, Tsunade note de faire faire une enquête par un Anbu, puis elle fait un bref examen médical à Hinata et évalue la date de l'accouchement. D'ici là, il faut que Hinata soit bien à l'abri. 

Dans la soirée, l'Hokage convoque le chef des Hyuga en personne pour lui annoncer qu'une menace pèse sur sa fille ainée. Il semblerait que certains Ninjas d'un autre village chercherait à l'enlever. Pour cette raison, il serait souhaitable de la placer en résidence protégée . Evidement, elle ne pourrait pas partir en mission. Et ceci jusqu'à ce que le Village se débarrasse de la menace.   
D'un geste, Tsunade écarte la proposition de la garder au manoir Hyuga. trop dangereux, c'est le premier endroit où on la cherchera. Elle sera placée sous protection rapprochée de Jounins dans un endroit connu de l'Hokage seulement. Hiashi en profite pour glisser que Neji est Jounin, et qu'il est un très bon défenseur.   
Voyant qu'un terrain d'entente est possible, Tsunade et Hiashi Hyuga scellent l'accord. Tout le monde y gagne. Tsunade a obtenu la garde de Hinata et Hiashi peut garder un il sur elle par l'intermédiaire de Neji. Un message est envoyé immédiatement à celui-ci et Hiashi rentre prévenir sa fille de faire ses bagages. Il lui fera verser régulièrement une somme d'argent importante pour ses dépenses quotidienne et le loyer. Il est hors de question qu'une Hyuga vive de la charité du village. 


	5. 2 hyugas, 1 uchiwa, 1 harunoharmonie

  
**Chapitre 5: Deux Hyugas, un Uchiwa, une Haruno. Harmonie**

Neji et Hinata ont aménagé dans un appartement situé dans un petit immeuble anonyme de Konoha. Ils sont très bien installé. Neji continue d'assurer ses missions comme d'habitude et Hinata travaille dans l'appartement. Le jour de son départ, la grand-mère Hyuga lui a mit dans les mains une pile de parchemins et livres de techniques Hyuga en lui disant: " Il faut que tu améliores ta force défensive. Ces techniques sont anciennes et plus guère utilisées par notre famille actuellement. Mais dans la situation où tu es, menacée d'enlèvement, elle te seront utiles. Tache d'en maitriser au moins une." 

Au début, Hinata a rangé les rouleaux au fond d'un placard. Mais Neji en a ressortit certain après étude et les a mit sous le nez de sa cousine.   
Neji: "Regarde ceux-là. Ce sont les techniques utilisées par les femmes de notre famille pour se protéger et protéger leurs enfants, à l'époque où seul les hommes étaient Ninja. Il y en a qui sont adaptées aux femmes enceintes et aux jeunes mère."   
ça a suffit a détourner Hinata de ses plantations d'herbes médicinales sur le balcon. Après tout, cela fait parti de ses devoirs, de protéger son enfant . A part sur son balcon, Hinata ne sort guère de chez elle, et quand c'est le cas, c'est accompagnée de Neji et recouverte d'un épais kimono avec un gros nud pour cacher son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir. C'est une petite vie paisible et studieuse, dans un petit appartement décoré avec soin. Elle a aussi apprit à faire de la cuisine, de la vraie cuisine, pas des rations de survie Ninja cuites rapidement sur un feu. 

Comment a-t-il fait pour les trouver? Mystère.   
Mais toujours est-il que Itachi est venue la voir plusieurs fois... sans s'inquiéter de la présence de Neji parfois. Il y a un accord entre Hinata et lui, Neji n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. Il ne reste jamais longtemps, juste le temps de prendre du plaisir avec son épouse, de s'informer sur sa situation et celle de l'enfant. Parfois il dine avec elle, sous l'il noir de Neji qui reste à table pour ne pas les laisser seul. Toujours, il lui laisse divers paquet. Une fois, c'étaient des rouleaux de techniques rares, pour l'enfant. Une autre fois, des titres de propriétés Uchiwa...   
Hinata: "Neji... ce document dit que... je suis propriétaire du quart des propriétés Uchiwa, et mon enfant d'un autre quart... ça fait..."   
Neji: "Beaucoup. A ce rythme, Hinata, tu pourra faire carrière dans l'immobilier.."   
Elle a un petit rire.   
Hinata: " Ou faire beaucoup d'enfants pour remplir les maisons vides."   
Itachi avale son morceau de poisson avec un peu de riz et répond: "Pourquoi pas."   
Elle rit encore en le resservant en riz. Neji se sent de trop entre eux deux. Il termine de manger rapidement et part dans sa chambre. Comment fait-elle? Comment fait-elle pour parler aussi tranquillement, pour rire aussi sereinement en présence de l'un des plus grand criminel du village? 

Il lui pose la question un jour, alors qu'il l'accompagne pour son marché. Hinata examine un melon et lui répond à mi-voix: " C'est aussi un être humain comme les autres, Neji. Et puis c'est mon mari."   
Neji: " Prend un melon bien mur. Tu appelles ça un mariage, toi? c'est un simple contrat. Il n'est là que de temps en temps et..."   
Hinata: " Je préfère ça plutot que de vivre toute ma vie avec un mari que Père m'aurait choisi dans quelques années. Ah, celui là a l'air bon, ce sera parfait pour ce soir. Au moins, c'est moi qui ait choisi mon mari, et il me laisse vivre comme je le veux."   
Neji: " Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. "   
Chez le marchand de légumes, il rencontrent une jeune femme aux cheveux roses portant un panier plein de carottes.   
Sakura: " Oh, mais ce sont les cousins Hyuga! quelle surprise de vous voir là!"   
Hinata: "Bonjour Sakura! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.."   
Sakura: " Pourtant je viens souvent. Je n'habite pas très loin et c'est là que je fais mes courses. et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"   
Neji: "Les courses, nous aussi. On a prit une colocation dans le quartier..."   
Hinata a commencé à se pencher sur les légumes pour faire son choix, et Sakura la regarde avec un air étrange. Elle tend la main comme pour prendre un poireau et en profite pour toucher la main de Hinata. Immédiatement, la surprise envahit le visage de Sakura. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Neji l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraines dehors en criant à Hinata de terminer les courses toute seule. A pas rapide, il traine Sakura dans une rue à l'écart et s'arrête pour lui parler.   
Neji: "Surtout ne dit rien!"   
Sakura hurle: "Lache-moi, Neji! "   
Il lui lache le poignet. Elle se reprend.   
Sakura: "A propos de Hinata..."   
Neji: " Attends, pas ici. Montons à l'appartement pour discuter! il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas tomber dans toutes les oreilles." 

Une fois installée devant une tasse de thé chez Neji et Hinata, Sakura attaque le sujet directement.   
Sakura: " 5 mois de grossesse, c'est bien ça?"   
Neji: " oui... comment?"   
Sakura: " Ne sous-estime pas une spécialiste médicale. Explique moi."   
Elle a l'air très tendue, comme si elle était concernée par le problème de Hinata d'un point de vue personnel.   
Neji: " ça ne te regarde pas."   
Sakura: " j'en sais déjà trop. Il ne faut pas que ça se saches, c'est bien ça? "   
Neji: " L'Hokage est au courant, et elle couvre Hinata. Moi, je la protège."   
Sakura: " Et le père?"   
Neji: "Hinata ne veut pas en parler. Elle veut garder ça pour elle."   
Sakura a palit, et elle pose une question un peu perturbante à Neji.   
Sakura: " Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle a été... forcée...?"   
Neji ne sait pas quoi répondre et se trouble un peu.   
neji: " Non, enfin, non je ne croit pas..."   
Elle a accepté ce contrat par la force des choses, mais aussi par choix. et quant à ses relations... intimes avec Itachi...elles ont l'air plutot bonnes...   
Sakura: " Tu ne crois pas?"   
Neji: " en fait; la situation est un peu compliquée... mais Hinata et son homme sont ... plutot bien ensemble. Elle a toujours l'air heureuse de le voir. Je le verrais tout de suite si elle était brutalisée..."   
Sakura: " ça peut ne pas se voir... ça peut être, des pressions plus subtiles..."   
Neji: "Ecoute, pose lui la questions directement.. mais je peux t'assurer que Hinata l'a choisi, d'avoir cet enfant. Elle parle même d'en avoir d'autre!"   
La vision de Hinata entourée de bambins semble détendre Sakura qui fait un petit sourire crispé.   
Sakura: " Je la vois très bien en mère de famille. ça me rassures, si tu dit ça. Si Hinata est heureuse..."   
Neji: " Elle ne devrait pas tarder, alors si tu veux lui parler.."   
sakura: " Il faut que je rentres chez moi, j'ai du travail a faire avant demain. Mais je repasserai la voir; Au revoir, Neji."   
Perplexe, Neji raccompagne Sakura à la porte. Pourquoi s'interresse-t-elle à Hinata? 

Dans les jours qui suivent, Sakura a rendu visite plusieurs fois à Hinata. Depuis la rencontre au marché, Hinata ne sort presque plus. Son état se voit trop. Alors les visites de Sakura lui font très plaisir. Elles parlent beaucoup médecine toutes les deux, Hinata étant calée sur la pharmacie et Sakura sur la pratique médicale. Assis à coté des deux filles, Neji ne comprend pas grand chose au sujet. Il s'est arrangé avec Sakura pour qu'ils fassent leur marché en même temps. Les listes de courses de Hinata sont parfois comme un langage codé pour Neji, que Sakura décode sans peine. Elle se moque beaucoup de lui à ce sujet, un peu macho dans le fond, Neji lui rétorque que faire les courses, ce n'est pas un truc d'homme. 


	6. 2 hyugas, 1 uchiwa, 1 harunodissonance

**Chapitre 6: Deux Hyugas, un Uchiwa, une Haruno. Dissonance.**

Hinata vient de lui réclamer des fraises. Alors qu'il a fait les courses hier et qu'il a acheté plein d'autres fruits, aujourd'hui elle veut des fraises. Absolument.   
Neji soupire et sort de l'appartement, résigné. Allons lui acheter ses fraises, même sans Sakura, il devrait y arriver. En route vers la boutique de fruit habituelle, Neji repère une chevelure rose plus loin dans la foule. ah, Sakura est là aussi? Juste à coté d'elle marche Sasuke, tout juste rentré d'une mission assez longue avec Naruto. Ils se dirigent vers un autre quartier. Neji les salue quand il les croise. Sasuke répond par un bref signe de tête, toujours aussi aimable. Sakura fait un petit sourire... nerveux, puis ils continuent leur route.   
En croisant son regard, Neji a ressenti... comme un appel à l'aide muet. Il ne comprend pas. Tandis que tous les deux s'éloignent , Neji fixe son Byakugan sur le visage de Sakura. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise. 

Tant pis pour les fraises, Neji décide de les suivre à distance tout en les observant avec attention. Sasuke marche devant, elle est un peu en retrait, mais elle le suit. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air aussi anxieuse? Elle tremble un peu. Ils arrivent en bas d'un immeuble, c'est là qu'habite Sasuke. Mais au moment de passer la porte en bas, Sakura a un mouvement de recul soudain. Sasuke se retourne et l'attrape par le poignet. Elle essaye de se dégager faiblement, mais lui, bloquant son autre poignet, la pousse le dos contre le mur. Il lui parle à voix basse, incisif et agressif, son visage tout près du sien. Maintenant le visage de Sakura est presque suppliant, elle a l'air sans force, incapable de se dégager.. 

Neji ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais ça n'a pas l'air bien. Il faut qu'il intervienne. Sautant de son toit, il atterrit non loin et appelle: " Sakura!" 

Sasuke se retourne l'air furieux et lache la jeune fille. Neji s'avance vers eux rapidement:   
Neji: " Sakura! Hinata ne se sent pas bien! Il faut absolument que tu viennes la voir!"   
Sakura: "Hinata? J'arrives." 

Comme Sasuke fait mine de l'en empêcher, elle crie d'une vois aigue: "C'est une urgence médicale!"   
Neji et Sakura partent en courant , et Sasuke ne fait pas mine de les suivre. La jeune spécialiste médicale demande à Neji plus de précision sur l'état de Hinata tout en courant.   
Neji: " Elle va bien ,c'etait un mensonge. C'est toi qui va mal."   
De surprise, elle se serait arrêtée si Neji ne l'avait pas poussé à continuer sa course.   
neji: "On va quand même à la maison." 

Hinata est tres surprise de voir revenir Neji avec Sakura à la place des fraises, puis elle se lève très inquiète.   
Hinata: " Sakura, ça ne va pas? Tu as l'air complètement retournée! assied-toi, je t'apportes une tasse de thé. "   
Sakura s'effondre sur le canapé. Le temps que Hinata revienne avec une tasse chaude, et elle fond en larme.   
Hinata: " Sakura, qu'est ce qui se passe?"   
Mais elle ne répond pas, elle a l'air de se fermer, elle essaye de ravaler ses larmes. Neji enfonce le clou: "C'est à cause de Sasuke?"   
Deux paires de yeux blancs lisent la réponse sur son visage sans qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Oui, c'est de sa faute, et elle a trop honte pour en parler. ce n'est pas une dispute... c'est plus grave.   
Hinata: " qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Sakura?" 

Elle tente de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour échapper à l'examen impitoyable de ces grands yeux blancs. Neji se rappelle soudain l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle, a ce même endroit...   
Il pose la question sans détour, scandalisant Hinata qui essaye de manuvrer plus délicatement.   
Neji: " Il t'a... violée?"   
Sakura: "non! Non!" 

Mais tout son corps crie oui aux yeux des Hyuga, qui se regardent, ne sachant que faire. Hinata s'assoit à coté de Sakura et la serre doucement dans ses bras. Ils ont comprit, Sakura le sent, mais elle essaye de minimiser: " ce n'est pas ça... je... je lui avais promis que... je l'aiderai, toujours. .. et il a besoin de faire revivre son clan... alors il m'a demandé..." 

Mais Neji a déjà mieux comprit la situation: " Il ne t'as rien demandé du tout. Il t'as emmené chez lui comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? quand tu as compris ce qu'il voulait, tu as voulu t'enfuir. Il a alors brandi cette vieille promesse d'adolescente. Et tu t'es sentie coupable de l'abandonner. Alors tu l'as laissé faire..."   
Sakura: "Tait-toi! Tait-toi! je ne veux pas en parler!"   
Neji: " Tu veux que ça continues alors!"   
Hinata: " Neji! ne soit pas si dur!" 

Faché, Neji part dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Filles stupides! Mais on entend quand même tres bien se qui se passe dans le salon. Hinata a réussi a force de patience à calmer Sakura, ce qui contrarie Neji encore plus. Peu à peu, Sakura se confie à Hinata, qui la laisse parler à son rythme, sans l'interrompre, ni la presser. C'est tres gênant. Surtout pour l'homme qui les écoute. Quand, pour calmer les scrupules de Sakura à propos du clan Uchiwa, Hinata lui révèle qui est le père de son enfant, Neji bondit et ouvre la porte brutalement.   
Neji: "Hinata! ça va pas de lui dire ça!"   
Hinata: "Ah? tu écoutais?"   
Neji: " Les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées. Hinata..."   
Hinata: "ça va, je fais confiance à Sakura, elle ne dira rien." 

Neji n'en est pas si sur, se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il lui demande: " tu garderas le secret? Même si il est l'ennemi juré et recherché de Sasuke? "   
Sakura: " Je vous le promet. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi."   
Maintenant calmée, elle se lève et fait mine de vouloir partir: " Neji, merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus..."   
Mais Neji n'est pas disposé à la laisser partir, surtout qu'il a repéré Sasuke non loin de chez Sakura.   
Neji " Si tu pouvais rester ici ce soir, ça m'arrangerait. Je te laisses ma chambre, il faut que je sorte un moment."   
Sakura: "Mais je ne..."   
Neji: " Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Hinata seule après tant d'émotions, mais j'ai une barquette de fraises à trouver. Et la plupart des magasins sont fermé maintenant."   
Sakura a d'abord un petit gloussement: " des... fraises?" et quand Neji sort, elle est maintenant en plein fou rire. 


	7. 1 hyuga, 1 uchiwa, 1Haruno, 1 renard

  
**Chapitre 7: Un Hyugas, un Uchiwa, une Haruno, un Renard, un professeur.**

Neji prends la rue menant vers chez Sakura. Sasuke était dans le coin tout à l'heure, le voilà... Repérant Neji s'avançant vers lui, il se redresse, l'air hostile.   
Sasuke: "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hyuga?"   
Neji: " t'avertir. Ne t'approches plus de Sakura."   
Sasuke: " Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde. "   
Neji: " ça me regarde." 

L'expression de Sasuke devient plus menaçante, brièvement Neji se demande jusqu'à où Sasuke serait prêt à aller pour atteindre ses objectifs. Jusqu'au meurtre, sans doute... pas la moindre trace de sens moral chez lui, comme chez son frère. Espérons que Hinata éduquera bien son gamin... Neji pourrait facilement échapper à Sasuke, mais il craint que celui-ci n'attaques alors Sakura et Hinata, alors il se prépare à combattre. Mais avant que la tension n'explose , une tignasse blonde apparaît dans son champ de vision, rue d'à coté. Neji a un petit sourire, voilà quelqu'un qu'il pourra utiliser à son avantage. 

Surprenant Sasuke, Neji recule et part vers la droite, sautant au-dessus du paté de maison. Par réflexes, Sasuke le suit et atterrit...juste devant Naruto.   
Naruto: "Wah, Neji et Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"   
Neji annonce franco: "Sasuke a brutalisé Sakura."   
Le temps que Sasuke réalise ce que Neji a dit, et il prend un poing dans la figure. Bon, Neji n'a pas dit toute la vérité, et il ne la dira pas pour ne pas trahir Sakura. Naruto a empoigné Sasuke par le col et il le tient à 20 cm au-dessus du sol en lui hurlant dessus: "Espèce de salaud! je t'interdis de faire de mal à Sakura! ", avant de se remettre à le frapper. 

Voyant que Sasuke est bien occupé à se battre avec Naruto, Neji peut partir tranquille vers la maison. Maintenant que Naruto est un peu sur le coup, Sakura n'a plus grand chose à craindre. Sentant soudain une présence derrière lui, Neji sursaute et se retourne vivement, pour se heurter à Kakashi. Celui-ci lui demande négligemment: " Sakura avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne pas partir en mission avec nous la dernière fois, ça m'avait surpris de sa part... ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Neji, c'est vrai? "   
Neji: " .. c'est plus grave en réalité."   
Kakashi: " ... Compris. " 

Et il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.Neji part maintenant complètement rassuré. Après s'être fait gronder pour ne pas avoir ramené de fraises par Sakura, il s'installe sur le canapé pour dormir. 

Au milieu de la nuit, le sentiment d'une présence le fait se lever d'un bond, mais ce n'est que Kakashi.   
Kakashi: " Sasuke et moi nous partons en mission immédiatement et tres loin. Je vais en profiter pour avoir de longues explications avec lui. Ne le dit pas à Sakura, mais je ne laisserai pas revenir à Konoha tant qu'il présentera une menace pour elle, ou toute autre femme. Si elle veut en parler, qu'elle aille voir Tsunade, elle est au courant."   
" Kakashi-sensei..." la voix de Sakura fait sursauter les deux hommes, qui n'avaient pas repéré qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.   
Sakura: "j'ai tout entendu..."   
Kakashi: " Sakura, fais-moi confiance. Tu vas faire équipe avec Naruto seulement quelques temps, il va être au petit soin pour toi, tu vas voir. Garde confiance en toi. Je m'occupe de Sasuke. "   
Après le départ de Kakashi, Sakura se tourne vers Neji.   
Sakura: "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? tu l'as raconté à tout le monde!"   
Neji: " Non, je n'ai rien dit. Il avait déjà deviné, et je pense qu'il surveillait Sasuke."   
Sakura n'a pas l'air contente: " Merci de vouloir m'aider. Mais c'est à moi de régler ce probleme.ça ne te concerne pas."   
Neji ne répond rien et chacun retourne se coucher. Sakura est rentrée chez elle le lendemain, et la vie a reprit comme avant. 


	8. 2 hyuga,1 haruno, 2 coequipiers

**Chapitre 8: Deux Hyugas, une Haruno, deux coéquipiers.**

Ce soir, à la fin de leur mission, Tenten a décidé très unilatéralement que leur équipa allait boire un verre ensemble. Neji et Lee se font donc trainer de force à une table où bientôt trois verres s'alignent. Après avoir bu un peu, Tenten pose son verre d'une manière résolue et tourne vers Neji un regard fâché.   
Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?   
Tenten: " Neji! je demande des explications! C'est quoi cet attitude? je trouve ça déplorable! Que tu fasses un coup pareil à Lee..."   
Neji: "Hé, attend une minute! J'ai fait quoi à Lee, au juste?"   
Lee: " Tenten, c'est bon, laisse... on ne va pas se facher pour ça."   
Neji: " Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, Lee, dit le moi. ça a toujours marché comme ça entre nous, non?"   
Lee: " je ne reproches..."   
Tenten tapant du poing sur la table lui coupe la parole: " Tu es bien trop gentil, Lee! Moi je lui reproches!"   
Neji: " Tu me reproches quoi?"   
Tenten: " Tu connais très bien les sentiments de Lee pour Sakura! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sort avec elle, sans rien nous dire en plus!"   
Neji: " je ne sors pas avec Sakura!"   
Malgré son démenti formel, Neji se sent un peu mal à l'aise. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas très loyal envers Lee, effectivement.   
Tenten: " Et en plus tu nies! On t'as vu avec elle, rue d'Ueno..."   
Neji: " Ah! au marché! On fait nos courses au même endroit, elle habite dans le même quartier, c'est tout?"   
Tenten n'a pas l'air convaincu, et pour dire la vérité Neji non plus.   
tenten: "Vous etes reparti ensemble.   
Neji: " Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Sakura et moi... ce sont juste des relations de voisinage... Comme elle s'entend bien avec Hinata, elle est passé à la maison dire bonjour."   
Lee: " C'est vrai?"   
Neji a l'impression de trahir ses amis, quelque part, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il n'a aucun sentiment pour Sakura.   
Neji: " Si je te le dit! "   
Lee: " Alors je te crois, Neji."   
Tenten : " Pour te faire pardonner, Neji, organises un rendez-vous entre Lee et Sakura!"   
Neji: "Pour me faire pardonner de quoi?"   
Tenten: " d'avoir blessé le pauvre petit cur de Lee!"   
Neji jette un regard a son coéquipier: "Tu veux que j'essayes de parler à Sakura pour toi, Lee? vraiment?"   
Lee: "Tu ferais ça pour moi? tu es un pote, Neji!"   
Tenten: "Youhou! l'équipe est réconciliée! une autre tournée pour fêter ça!" 

Avec son panier et sa liste de course, Neji est plutot embêté. Il n'aurait pas dut faire une telle promesse à Lee. C'est sur que Sakura va refuser. elle est si accrochée à Sasuke, elle lui a sans doute déjà pardonné et ils finiront ensemble quand il reviendra. Mais bon, il a promis. Après avoir rempli leur panier respectif, Sakura et Neji s'assoient sur un banc de la place pour se reposer un instant.   
Neji en profite: " Sakura. Tu te souviens que Lee est dans mon équipe?"   
sakura: "Bien sur, pourquoi?"   
Neji est tres maladroit et tres mal à l'aise, mais il continue de son mieux.   
Neji: " Il t'aime beaucoup, et il aimerait avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, juste une fois."   
Sakura le regarde avec surprise: " et il t'a demandé de servir d'intermédiaire?"   
Neji: " C'est une idée de Tenten."   
Sakura pensive laisse balancer ses jambes et finit par se décider: "et bien.. après tout, pourquoi pas. Lee est un garçon très bien. Il est franc et courageux, et très gentil. C'est d'accord. "   
Décidément, se dit Neji, je n'y comprend rien. 

Sakura a accepté et Lee est fou de joie. Par contre Neji est un peu contrarié, mais va savoir pour quelle raison! Lee ne fera pas le moindre mal à Sakura, lui. Hinata relève le nez de sa préparation pour lui demander: " Quelque chose ne va pas, Neji? Tu ne cesses de t'agiter."   
Neji: " Rien."   
Hinata: " C'est à cause du Rendez-vous de Lee et Sakura?"   
casse-pieds, ce Byakugan. Rien ne lui échappe.   
Neji: " Non."   
Hinata: " Et si tu étais un peu honnête avec toi-même, Neji..."   
Non, ce rendez-vous, je m'en fiche. Oui, absolument. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, cette fille. Alors qu'elle est soi-disant entièrement dévouée à Sasuke, elle accepte de sortir avec Lee, c'est son problème. Oui, bon, après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle doit le détester. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour bondir tout de suite sur le premier mec qui passe? hein?   
Hinata: " Les sentiments changent, tu sais, Neji. On grandit. Il y a peu, je n'aurais juré que par Naruto... et je l'admire toujours autant. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Itachi, ma vie a changé, mes sentiments ont changé. Sakura aussi a grandit. C'est une bonne chose pour elle d'ouvrir son cur à quelqu'un d'autre et d'accepter de prendre un nouveau départ dans le domaine amoureux. "   
Loin de réconforter Neji, les paroles sensées de Hinata ne font que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. pourquoi avec Lee... et pas avec... lui?   
Hinata: " Neji.. va lui dire. "   
que tu l'aimes.   
Neji: " ...envers Lee, ce serait.. le trahir. Je ne peux pas." 


	9. 3 hyugas, 1 Haruno

  
**Chapitre 9: Trois Hyugas, une Haruno.**

C'est Samedi après-midi. Sakura et Lee doivent être ensemble quelque part actuellement. Neji est comme d'habitude allé chez son oncle s'entrainer et dire que Hinata allait bien et pratiquait les techniques défensives des femmes Hyuga... avec brio. Avec une maestria époustouflante même. Ces techniques sont faites pour elles. 

Neji a la tête ailleurs pendant qu'il se bat contre son oncle, et ne tarde pas à mordre la poussière.   
Hiashi: " Alors, Neji, tu dors aujourd'hui?" 

La grand-mère Hyuga en passant dans le jardin évalue le problème d'un seul coup d'il: " Il y a une fille qui le perturbes.. ça me rappelles une certaine personne, au même age à peu près."   
Hiashi lui jette un regard en coin: "mère..."   
la grand-mère continue: " tu n'aimais pas passer l'après-midi à t'entrainer ici alors que tu aurais du sortir avec ta petite amie, non, Hiashi?"   
Hiashi a un petit rire: " C'est vrai, je m'en souviens très bien. Tu m'as tellement retenu ici qu'elle a fini par me quitter..."   
La grand-mère: " Mais tu as trouvé quand même une charmante épouse par la suite."   
Hiashi: "Oui... ne te force pas à venir ici si tu as autre chose de prévu, Neji. "   
La conversation ayant encore rajouté de la confusion aux pensées chaotiques de Neji, il saisit le prétexte pour s'excuser auprès de son oncle et repartir; contrariant Hanabi qui aurait aimé pratiquer avec lui cet après-midi; 

Laissez-moi tranquilles, à la fin. De toutes façons, elle sort avec Lee. Enfin, en principe... alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait assise toute seule sur ce banc de la rue d'Ueno, charmante dans sa robe vert sombre et l'air pensive.? 

Pas signe de Lee dans les alentours, Neji se risque à s'approcher. Quelque chose s'est mal passé? en voyant Neji, Sakura relève la tête et lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir. Maintenant à coté d'elle, Neji se sent encore plus stupide.   
Neji: "ah... eu.. et Lee?"   
Sakura: " On a été voir un film ensemble, mais... ça ne colle pas entre nous. Je lui ait dit, et je me suis excusé. Je crois qu'il a comprit."   
Neji: " Ah." 

Sakura se tourne vers Neji qui note à quel point ses yeux sont vert. En fait ils sont tout le temps comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui les regarde différemment.   
sakura: " Maintenant que la situation est claire avec Lee...Neji. Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer... tous les deux?"   
Ils se sourient, tournés l'un vers l'autre.   
Ces derniers mois, combien de fois se sont-ils retrouvés assis sur ce banc, leur panier de course à la main, à parler parfois jusqu'à ce que les magasins ferment? Combien de fois Sakura était passé dire bonjour dans le petit appartement? Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, tellement il filait vite. Maintenant, ils peuvent prendre conscience du bonheur qu'ils ont d'être l'un avec l'autre. 

Dans le calme de cette fin d'après-midi, le cur léger, il ont parlé sans retenue et en confiance. Trop en confiance...   
Sakura: " Le bébé de Hinata est pour bientôt, il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle ne reste pas seule trop longtemps."   
L'espion envoyé par Hiashi pour s'enquérir de l'identité de la petite amie de Neji transmet immédiatement l'information au chef de clan. Alors que Neji et Sakura discutent encore tranquillement, Hiashi part à toute vitesse vers l'appartement de Hinata. Il avait fini par en deviner la localisation, mais respectant les consigne de l'Hokage, ne s'en était jamais approché, ni n'avait regardé ce qui s'y passait. Ce que pouvait bien faire sa fille ainée là-bas importait peu, en fait. Mais maintenant...   
Tout a coup, Neji se redresse: " Mon Oncle... il est en route vers l'appartement!" 

a 


	10. 3 hyugas, 1 Haruno, 1 hokage

  
**Chapitre 10: Trois Hyugas, une Haruno, un Hokage.**

Hinata est tranquillement assise à lire sur le canapé quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur son père, furieux. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, sans aucun doute possible.   
Hiashi: " Fille indigne! espèce de trainée!"   
Il se rue sur elle, la main levée pour frapper sa fille. Mais elle le fait dévier sur le coté et évite le coup. Elle est toujours assise sur le canapé, mais ses mains sont maintenant en position de parade. Une garde de femme, sans faille. La technique HyuJo, entièrement consacrée à la défense. Hiashi foudroie Hinata du regard: " Tu es décidément un sujet de honte pour moi, et pour tout le clan!" 

Hinata ne bronche pas. Son regard déterminé soutient celui de son père sans trace ni de colère, ni de peur. Juste la détermination obstiné de quelqu'un qui a choisi la voie qu'elle estimait juste. Cette résistance avive la rage de Hiashi qui cherche à briser la garde devant lui. Mais une autre main bloque la sienne, Neji vient de bondir entre eux. Il repousse son oncle en arrière et se campe devant Hinata protectivement. 

Hiashi: " Neji... tu m'a caché ça tout ce temps..."   
On dirait que ça le blesse plus que la trahison de Hinata.   
Hinata: " C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de se taire."   
Mais Neji rectifie: " je me suis engagé à protéger Hinata. C'est ma mission. Et je la protégerais, même contre les membres de ma propre famille. "   
Hiashi: " tu oses... tu oses me désobéir?" 

Neji blêmit en voyant les mains de son oncle former un sceau, et immédiatement, il s'effondre hurlant de douleur, ses mains crispées sur son front. La douleur le lache aussi brutalement qu'elle était venu. Haletant, il tente de se relever.   
Hiashi: "Ecarte-toi de là, Neji."   
C'est de la folie, sans aucun doute mais...   
Neji: "Non."   
Hinata: "Neji! arrête ! tu n'as pas besoin, je sais me défendre." 

Mais il se relève quand même, de nouveau entre Hiashi et Hinata. Le sceau s'active de nouveau et il retombe sous l'emprise de la douleur. Tout à coup, une sensation de fraicheur le baigne et la douleur s'amenuise, presque jusqu'à s'effacer. Il peut ouvrir les yeux, et voir Sakura penchée sur lui, un sort médical filtrant de ses paumes posée sur son front, bloquant l'action du sceau. A la porte et aux fenêtres, apparaissent Tsunade et un squad d'Anbus.   
Sakura: " J'ai ramené l'hokage avec moi, Neji. Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là." 

Tsunade ordonne à Hiashi: " Arrêtez votre sort."   
Il s'exécute et se tourne vers elle, réclamant des explications.   
Tsunade: " Vous n'en aurez aucune. Hinata a demandé ma protection et mon soutien, je lui ait accordé. "   
Hiashi: "Hinata est une Hyuga. Elle est tenue de se plier aux règles du clan et d'obéir à son père. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans ce problème familial."   
Tsunade: " Si la vie de Hinata et de son enfant son en danger, cela concerne l'avenir de Konoha."   
Hiashi: " Ni l'une ni l'autre ne seront en danger, je m'y engage." 

Maintenant redevenu plus lucide, il voit clairement ce qui doit être fait. Ramener Hinata à la maison, et élever l'enfant en héritier Hyuga. Mais Hinata le lit dans ses yeux et elle se redresse, furieuse. Le mouvement subit de la jeune fille a attiré l'attention, et la colère noire qui irradie son visage fait taire tout le monde. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hinata en colère.   
d'une voix assourdie par la rage, Hinata proclame:   
" je n'ai que faire des règles ancestrales et inhumaine des Hyuga. Elles ont toujours crée plus de mal que de bien.   
Les Hyugas devraient se soumettre aux mêmes lois que le reste du village.   
Mais ça ne me concerne plus.   
Je suis majeure.   
Et je suis mariée.   
je ne dépend plus de vous maintenant.   
Je ne suis plus une Hyuga.   
Je suis une Uchiwa.   
Je suis la femme de Itachi."   
Chacune des phrases claque comme un fouet dans le silence de plus en plus profond. Plus personne ne sait comment réagir. Fixant son père droit dans les yeux, Hinata achève: "Occupez vous de vos affaires et de Hanabi, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Maintenant, partez. je en veux plus vous revoir." 


	11. hyuga, uchiwa, haruno, 1 hokage

**Chapitre 11: Hyuga, Uchiwa, Haruno, un Hokage.**

La nouvelle régente du clan Uchiwa a parlé. Le chef du clan Hyuga se retire, en silence. Hinata aurait fait une bonne chef de clan, il le découvre aujourd'hui. Mais trop tard. ce sont les Uchiwas qui vont renaitre sous sa direction, alors que les Hyuga vont dépérir si rien ne change. sans doute a-t-elle raisons. Ces lois anciennes et oppressante les empêcheraient de grandir? 

Sakura a soutenu Neji jusqu'à son lit, et elle pose ses mains sur son front pour l'aider à se remettre. Ils ne s'occupent plus tellement de ce qui se passe à présent dans le salon. 

Tsunade soupire: " Hinata, ne t'énerves pas, c'est mauvais dans ton état."   
Hinata se rassoit et pose ses mains sur son ventre, avec tendresse.   
Hinata: " ça va. Maintenant, ça va bien."   
Tsunade: " Juste une question, Hinata.. pour Itachi..."   
Hinata: " c'est vrai, notre contrat de mariage est aux archives. " 

Tsunade fait signe aux anbus de se disperser et quitte l'appartement pour réunir le conseil des anciens. Avoir une nouvelle génération de Uchiwas va sans doute faire bouger un certain nombre de choses, et il faut s'y préparer. 

Hinata soupire de soulagement et elle se laisse doucement aller contre le dossier du canapé, lorsqu'elle entend: "Tu as été magnifique, Hinata."   
Hinata tourne sa vision dans la direction de la voix, et tombe sur un anbu qui part tranquillement. Derrière le masque de chat, elle reconnaît le visage de Itachi, qui sourit. Il est fier d'elle. Elle est fière aussi. 

Il continuera de venir la voir, de plus en plus souvent. Ils auront d'autres enfants. Et un jour, il restera. Avec elle, au village, portant toujours un masque d'anbus, pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Par accord ultra confidentielle avec l'Hokage, il s'est engagé à ne pas attaquer le village et les Ninjas de Konoha, en échange de quoi, il peut librement circuler et y vivre, masqué. Il ira même jusqu'à aider dans certaines missions.   
Mais il ne redeviendra pas Ninja. Car servir le crime ou servir les ninja, c'est pareil pour lui. ça l'empêche d'être libre. 

Epilogue -Sakura POV-- 

Sasuke n'est jamais revenu au village. Le conseil lui a confié des mission de plusieurs années dans un pays lointain. Il a même eut un fils là-bas, qu'il a fait rapatrier à Konoha, demandant qu'on lui trouve une famille d'accueil. C'est Hinata qui l'a adopté, et elle l'aime déjà comme s'il était le sien. Il sera bien entourés par tous ses "frères" et "surs". Un bruit court que Naruto serait aussi là-bas, avec Sasuke.   
Moi, de mon coté, je me suis mariée, avec Neji, évidement. Nous avons eut une fille. Elle ne sera pas marqué du même sceau que mon mari, car la distinction entre la branche principale et la branche secondaire n'existe plus. La famille Hyuga a changé.   
Le chef de clan Hyuga et la régente des Uchiwas ont fini par se réconcilier, et Hiashi peut rendre visite à sa fille, son beau-fils et ses petits-enfants. 

Il est très fier de sa fille, maintenant. 

FIN 


End file.
